


Bésame mucho

by AliceAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Besame mucho, Fanart, First Love, M/M, OOC, kiss me a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: The lyrics of this song fit perfectly with Patrick and Richie's relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bésame mucho

Kiss Me Kiss Me a Lot,  
like tonight was the last time  
Kiss Me Kiss Me a Lot,  
I'm afraid of having you  
Lose you later

I want you very close,  
Look me in your eyes  
And have you next to me

Think that maybe tomorrow  
I'll be far away  
Far away from you  
Kiss Me Kiss Me a Lot,  
That I'm afraid of losing you  
Lose you later

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics of this song fit perfectly with Patrick and Richie's relationship.


End file.
